TeamBlack Origins
by StepGame
Summary: The origin that started it all! Join best friends Brandon and David as they begin their adventures as a super hero team. Meet new enemies, make new friends, gain new powers and find out whats in store for the future of our heroes. Get ready for TeamBlack Origins!
1. Chapter 1

Part I Beginnings

Our story begins in an unexpected place. "HEADSHOT AHHHHHHHH DOUBLE KILL AHHHHHH," said Brandon. Most hero stories start in a dangerous place in the world. "Owned!" said Brandon. But like stated before this is not most hero stories this story started in -"O Shit" said Brandon- Call of duty... "O NOOOOOOOOO!" said Brandon.

"Aww man I got killed again" said Brandon. (Brandon is a young, tall (6"7), black seventeen-year-old. He has short curly hair and a slender but muscular tone to his body. He is rather intelligent but prefers to joke around unless a need for seriousness arises. He is always seen wearing a black star watch on his left wrist and on his right wrist, a black wristband with a white lighting bolt on it. He wears a black jacket with two white stripes running across the front and a black shirt underneath it. He tends to wear sweat pants more than anything else because they are so comfortable.)

"OHHHH SHIT!" said Brandon. An enemy had found Brandon's location and was closing in for the kill. "I gotcha bruh," said a voice. KAKAKAHBAM! The enemy was blown to black and in the smoke was a single figure. "Sup bitch :D," said the figure. "Oh hey David, thanks for the save" Brandon replied. (David is Brandon's best friend and they are similar in many ways, but unlike Brandon he is shorter, younger, and wears glasses. David is a 5"10 black sixteen-year-old with a slightly larger but less slender build than Brandon. He usually wears a black and purple colored hoodie with sweat pants as well. He wears no accessories on his wrists but has a necklace around his neck that has the word "Swag" in purple. David does not like to listen to others, he is rather stubborn and would rather do things his way or not at all. Oddly enough he does listen to Brandon on most occasions even though they do but heads most of the time.) "Dave I actually think we gonna win this game haha" *Tactical nuke inbound* "BRANDON YOU HAD TO OPEN YO MOU.." KAKAKABOSCH! "Shit we lost haha" "BECAUSE YOU HAD TO SAY SOMETHING STUPID LIKE "I think we might win :D" DUMBASSSSSSS" "Yeah whatever we can just play more tomorrow I'm tired" "Ight but have you thought of what we are gonna call ourselves whenever we play games and shit?" "Naw man I'll sleep on it and get back to you tomorrow at school" "Ight bitch night" "Night".

While our soon to be heroes were going to sleep, somewhere far off in space another battle was ensuing between two spacecrafts.

"SHIT WE'VE LOST POWER TO THE SHIELD"-crew member "EVASIVE MANEUVERS NOW WE CAN NOT AFFORD TO LET HIM CATCH US"-crew captain *Laser fires* "AHHHH SHIT SIR WE'VE BEEN HIT AND WE'VE LOST POWER TO THE MAIN ENGINE" "READY THE ESCAPE PODS" "SIR THE OTHER PODS HAVE BEEN HIT WE ONLY HAVE ONE WORKING POD" "SHIT WE CAN'T ALLOW THIS TO FALL INTO HIS HANDS OR THE VERY UNIVERSE WILL BE DESTROYED!" "SIR THE ENEMY SHIP IS PREPARING TO BOARD" "Well then it's time for Plan B." As the enemy approached to board the other vessel the one working escape pod was sent away, undetected. *Ship door opens* A tall evil shadowy presence emerged from the ship "You actually managed to entertain me a little with that chase Captain, but alas I've caught you so please hand over my prize" said the figure. "YOU'LL NEVER GET THE CRYSTAL YOU MON-," the crew mate said but before he could finish he combusted into black flames. "It's not nice to interrupt people when they are speaking," the figure said with an evil smirk. "I'm not going to ask you again Captain... Where is the Darkness Crystal?" "I'LL NEVER GIVE IT TO YOU YOU BASTARD" "ah ah ah Captain that's gonna cost you an arm" Before the captain could blink his left arm was lying on the floor. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the Captain screamed in pain as he fell to his knees. "This is your last chance GIVE ME THE DARKNESS CRYSTAL". "Haha... haha... HAHAHAHAHAHA" the Captain laughed. "Is death funny Captain?" "No, it's not haha the funny thing is ... I still win. I've sent the Darkness Crystal away on an escape pod far away across the Galaxy where you will never find it hahaha. Today is the day you lose HAHAHA" "Hahahaha that is quite a clever move Captain and it might've worked if you were dealing with someone else." Before the Captain could react, the shadowy figure put his finger on his forehead. "Ah so you've sent it to the Domindian Sector, that is quite far Captain," the figure said with a smirk. "You read my mind... how could I not foresee this... I've doomed the universe..." said a defeated Captain. "Oh don't feel too bad Captain, you've done somewhat well trying to stop me but alas, *shadowy figure raises his hand* You failed... like everyone else." In the blink of an eye, the Captain and his ship were destroyed and the shadowy figure was back in his ship flying towards his new target in the Domindian Sector. "Hmm, it will take awhile to get to this planet... Plague come here" he commanded. "Yes my lord," said Plague humbly. "I'm sending you on ahead with a team to retrieve the Darkness Crystal. With your power you and the others shall arrive within a couple of days. It will take me at least a year to arrive, turns out that bastard Captain damaged my ship so we can't space jump" he said. "Yes my lord, we shall retrieve it and bring in to you, where is the crystal located?" "HaHaHa to a puny planet in the Domindian Sector called...Earth," he said in a malicious voice. "Once I have the Crystal I shall celebrate by destroying the Earth!"


	2. Chapter 2

Part II

Birth By Darkness

It was just another average Friday at High School for our heroes. They would go to their classes, see each other at lunch, and then hang out after school. Little did our heroes know that today was going to be the furthest thing from an average Friday. Today was going to be the day that everything changed.

*School bell rings* "Fina-fricken-ly I thought today would never end," said Brandon as he hastened out of his class. "Any big plans for the weekend Brandon?" a fellow classmate asked as he was walking towards his locker. "Just probably gonna sit around and chill with a friend, we have that big exam Monday so I'll be studying mostly haha" chuckled Brandon. "I hear that man! haha you have a good weekend and try not to study too much" said the classmate as he walked off. As Brandon was turning back to his locker he realized he was the only one in the hallway. "Great now I'm alone," he sighed. Brandon started grabbing the books and notebooks that he needed for his studies when all of a sudden he heard footsteps. He looked over his shoulder but saw no one. "Whatever. It was probably just a kid somewhere" he said. As Brandon turned back to his locker he heard a voice. "SUP BIOTCH!" said the voice. Brandon didn't even turn around he knew exactly who it was. "David bruh you almost caught this 2 piece and a biscuit bruh don't be sneakin up on me like that bruh" Brandon said to him while trying not to laugh. "Bitch please, but anyways guess what we doing this weekend," said David with an evil grin. "Studying that's what we doing, I ain't bout to fail this test" he replied. "Naw bruh we going camping in the woods," he said excitedly. At that moment, Brandon turned to David and looked at him like he had just admitted to stealing something from him. "DDDavid" he stuttered "I don't know if you woke up colorblind today or not but *takes a ghetto tone* we's blacks David we's don't go camping in the woods's" he replied. "O we going Motha Fucka and its gonna be legit" "David there is nothing you can say that will make me go camping in the woods" Brandon replied confidently. "If you don't" David said with a smirk, "I'll just have to tell all the girls in the school something stupid about you that they will believe which will ruin your chances of ever getting a girl, which will then have you depressed, your grades will drop, you'll fail High School, never get a job, and end up alone on the streets waiting to die." He said.

"Damn Nigga Chill, I'll go damn," said a scared Brandon.

That night Brandon and David went camping in the deep depths of the woods. "Bruh why in the hell are we still walking in the woods? Can we just pick a spot already?" complained Brandon. "Cause we gotta find the deepest, darkest, farthest away from civilization spot possible" he replied. "David this is stupid as FU-" "ONE more word and every girl in school learns you sleep with a night light" interrupted David. "David but that ain't even true" "I know that and you know that but will them girls believe that," said a smirking David. "Fine whatever let's just find a spot" "Good let's go." They walked for about another mile and a half before they finally settled down and set up camp for the night. "About the hell time Dav lets start pitching the tent and then we can go get wood for the fire." "Ight man lets hurry I'm hungry" he replied. It took them about thirty minutes to set the tent up -it would've been twenty if David would've read the instructions- afterward they gathered wood and set up the campfire. "This is actually pretty legit David, two guys pitting it against nature this is awesome." "Shut yo Man Vs Wild sounding ass up and put some more wood on the fire fore I throw you in" David replied. "Ight I'm going." "Here take these with ya," said David as he tossed him a flashlight and a machete. "Thanks, I'll be right back." Brandon took the flashlight and the machete and went off into the woods.

He went about a half a mile into the woods searching for wood. "Yeah send me into the woods looking for wood, smaaart" Brandon said aloud as he gathered the wood. Brandon continued gathering wood until the ground and trees around him beamed like a light was shining on them. He looked up into the sky to see what the light was when he saw something on fire zooming towards him from the sky. "Oh Shit," Brandon exclaimed as he dove out the way. The object struck the ground and slid through the dirt for about a hundred feet, then stopped. "Damn that almost hit me, Thank God I have perfect StepGame. What the hell is that anyways?... maybe I should go check it out" said Brandon as he walked towards the object. As he got closer he started making out what the object was. "Is this some type of ship or something?" he said aloud. "I bet yo dumbass is gonna check it out huh," said David who was just walking up. "David when did you?" "I saw that giant light so I came to make sure it didn't hit ya or anything... so what do you think it is?" he replied. "I don't know but let's check it out." "BRANDON ARE YOU COLOR BLIND?! *Speaks ghetto* WEZ IZ BLACKZ WEZ RUNZ NOTZ LOOKZ?" "Whatever man Imm'a go look at it," Brandon said as he walked towards the object. As they walked towards it the mysterious pod opened up. "WHAT THE SHIT" They both exclaimed. As the pod opened they could see what appeared to be a crystal. As they got closer a hologram appeared. "WHAT THE SHIT" they both exclaimed again. The hologram was of the Captain who sent the escape pod to Earth, he had pre-recorded a message and put it in the pod. "To whoever is seeing this message," Brandon and David walked closer to hear the message. "I am captain Jack and if you are hearing this message...I and my crew...have been killed" "DAMN" the two exclaimed. "He is after the Darkness Crystal, but he will not have its power, I have put it in this escape pod. To the people who have found this the fate of the universe is in your hands. He will come after the Darkness Crystal that is certain, but if you can learn to use its power you will be able to stop him. I wish I had time to tell you everything, but He is almost here. You will have to learn on your own. NOW touch the Darkness Crystal and be reborn with its power, my faith is in you goodbye" The hologram disappeared. "David what the hell...is this real...?" Brandon said nervously. "What should we do...?" said David sounding even more nervous. "All we can do David... You Heard the message... He whoever He is will come for this Crystal. We have to be ready for him, and the only way to do that is by touching... *looks at crystal* this." "I guess we have no choice then..."They both stretched out their hands and touched the Darkness Crystal. A dark light emitted from the crystal blinding both of them "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" they screamed. When the light faded away both Brandon and David were laying on the ground unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Part III

Power To Change

It was mid afternoon, the sun was shining bright. It seemed like a normal Saturday that is if you didn't count the events of the night before. Brandon was still knocked out from touching the Darkness Crystal. *Brandon shakes* Brandon was shaking as if something was tormenting him. He was seeing visions almost like a nightmare. He saw visions of what seemed like the future, a very dark future. He saw a vision of a girl screaming and crying, a vision of fire raining from the sky, and a vision of people fighting monsters. The final vision however scared and shocked him the most. *Brandon begins to move around more rapidly* He saw himself and David leading a group of people (who he for some reason could not recognize) against a shadowy figure. The scary part was in the vision Brandon was... shaking with fear with a tear in his eye. *Brandon opens his eyes and shoots straight up* "What was that? Why was I shaking? Why was I crying? Was that a nightmare or worst was it the future?" He said shaking. He was sweating heavily. "Wait..." he said looking around "Wheres David?" "Sup Bruhness :D" said David "Man you've been out for awhile its like three o'clock, I've been up since like twelve, You ight?" he asked Brandon who was still shaking. "Yeah man I just had a weird dream" *stands up* "So that Crystal thing from last night... where is it" *David walks up* "Right here, I took it out the little escape pod thing, its still pretty dark must still have a lot of power in it" "Well wheres the pod? I don't see it?" he said sounding confused. "Yeah about that...it kinda...shot back into space and kinda... blew the hell up" "Hmm maybe it was a counter measure so it couldn't be tracked" "I don't know but I do know that this peanut butter milkshake is on point" he said drinking out of a Dairy Queen cup. "DAVID WHAT THE? Where did you get that Dairy Queen milksh.." *David shakes his head* "Ok but still how did you get that milkshake the nearest DQ is like ten miles away?" "I ran" he said shrugging his shoulders. "What did you want something too?" he asked. "Yeah get me a hot fudge sun.." *Whoosh* "Here" he said handing him the ice cream. "HOLY SHIT FLIPS YOU'RE FAST" "Yep I call it David Speed cool huh" he said smirking. "That must be from touching the Darkness Crystal... I wonder what happened to me?" "I don't know I'm sure you'll find out sooner or later." "Yeah, anyways give me my ice cream" "Ight here" Brandon reached for the ice cream but as he reached he accidentally touched Davids hand. "AHH, Shit you shocked me" David said waving his hand in the air. "Wait I shocked you? I wonder if maybe..." Brandon said as he stared walking back towards the camp sight. "Maybe what Brandon?" "I think I might know what my power is.. but we need to get back to the camp before I can be sure" "I'm afraid I can't let you do that or Master would be unpleased" said a strange voice

"Who's there" said Brandon looking around "It's best I kill you both now before the power has a chance to grow, you might actually be a problem if that were to HAPPEN" The figure lunged out of a tree towards Brandon. "O Step" said Brandon stepping the figures attack. "Who are you!" "Hmm you step one attack and think you have the right to know my name hahaha" the figure chuckled. *David runs up* "Brandon whats going on who is this?!" "I don't know, tell us who you are" Brandon demanded. "Hmph fine my name is Plague and I've come to kill you anymore questions?" he said "YOU AIN'T KILLIN SHIT" David buffed up "David wait this guy looks dangerous we can't rush in he could kill us" "HE WONT CATCH ME I GOT DAVID SPEED" said David running towards Plague. "You can run fast but can you think fast?" said Plague as he raised his hand. "DAVID WATCH OUT" Plague shot a green energy ball out of his hands towards David. "DAVID YOU GOTTA STEP IT" "AHHH" The green ball hit David and he flew back towards a tree. "Damn I'm not use to my speed yet, my body moves faster than my mind" said David coughing. "DAVID ARE YOU ALRIGHT" Brandon exclaimed. "Yeah I'm fin.." Before David could finish he started coughing up blood. "What the hell?!" David and Brandon both said. "HAHAHA what did you think my name stood for? I just infected that boy with a plague and now he's gonna die." smirked Plague "Shit don't worry David I'll save you!" Brandon exclaimed. "HAHA the only way you could save that poor soul is if you some how managed to kill me, but thats impossible you don't even seem to have any powers!" Plague said with an evil laughed. "Brandon if you have any bright ideas nows the time for it DUMBASS" said David still coughing. "Don't worry David I have a plan, come and get me Plague!" said Brandon who started running back towards the camp sight.

"I just have to get back to the sight then I can finish this" said Brandon running back. "O good its like a regular o'l hunt this should be fun!" exclaimed Plague. Plague started to shoot more green energy balls towards Brandon. "Shit I better get to steppin" said Brandon as he hastened to the sight. "Your gonna die Boy and there isn't a damn thing you can do about!" Plague screamed as he hurled a giant energy ball at Brandon. "Shit" said Brandon as he dove out the way landing in the camp sight. "Ok good I made it now I just have to find it" said Brandon as he searched the tent. "ITS OVER NOW YOU DIE" Plague said as he shot a dark green energy ball towards Brandon. "FOUND IT" said Brandon as he turned around just in time to see the energy ball in his face. *BAAAAAAAM* "HAHAHA SEE I TOLD YOU ITS HOPELESS HAHAHA" But as the smoke cleared there stood a figure. "Hey Plague tell me whats so funny I wanna laugh to" said Brandon. "But how!? You should be dead!" *Electricity Cracking* "What whats that!" Plague said sounding scared. The smoke cleared completely showing Brandon who was unshaved holding in his hand a machete. "That messily knife could not have cut my Infection Ball in half" Plague said shocked. "You're right thats why I gave it a little charge" *Electricity Cracking* said a smirking Brandon. "Now ITS TIME FOR YOU TO DIE" screamed Brandon as he lunged towards Plague. "NO NO DIE DIE DIE!" Plague screamed as he fired a spread of Infection Balls. "That won't work on me!" *Slice* *Slice* *Slice* "How can you cut my Infection Balls!" "The same way Imm'a Slice you, LIGHTING LINEAR" Brandon screamed as he swung the machete. "NOOOOOOOO" Plague screamed as he was cut in two. Plague laid on the ground cut in two. The machete broke apart after slicing through Plauge. "Its over" said Brandon sounding relieved. "I better get back to David and make sure he's okay" he said while walking back to David. "I hope you don't think you've defeated me yet the fun part is just starting." Said Plague as his body pulled it self back together. "But How!?" Said Brandon in shock. "Its quiet simple really" he said with a chuckle "I'm a living virus all you did was damage me slightly the virus in me just made more of itself thus fixing my body" "Fine then I'll just have to use more power" said Brandon who started getting dizzy. "What's happening to me" he said as he fell to his knees. "When you sliced me in you released the virus insude me in to the air you breathe" said Plague "need I remind you what's gonna happen now?" Plague said with a smirk. "Shit the posion is gonna kill me" said a coughing Brandon. "Since you put up a fight *raises hand* I'll kill you myself" "Shit I better think of something or I'm dead" Brandon panicked *Plague charges blast* "Shit!" Brandon exclaimed. Just then Brandon felt a gust of wind blow past him and saw a figure in font of Plague. "DAVID SPEED PUNCH!" Said David as he punched Plague in the face sending him flying. "DAVID?! You're okay! But how you were poisoned!?" "I healed him" said a mysterious voice. Brandon turned around a saw a figure "Who... are... you?" Brandon said as he blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Part IV

Chance Meeting

Brandon laid on the ground passed out from the virus while David was holding off Plague. The figure that healed David walked over and kneeled down by Brandon and started to heal him. "What is this feeling" Brandon thought to himself. "You have much to do young warrior you can't rest just yet" a voice said. "Who's there? Where am I" "You are currently unconscious young one" the voice said. "Then how are we talking?" "Because I am in your mind" the voice said. "HUH!" Brandon exclaimed. "Don't worry I'm just here to talk a little" the voice replied. "Who are you then, can I at least know that?" Brandon questioned. "Hahaha thats right I didn't introduce myself yet" the voice laughed. "I am the spirit of the Darkness Crystal" the voice said in a serious tone. "HUUUUUUUUUUH!" Brandon exclaimed again. "Well more so I am the Darkness Crystal" the voice said correcting itself. "HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!" Brandon exclaimed once more. "Will you stop doing that and let me finish" the voice said in an annoyed tone. "Sorry... Continue" "Okay like I trying to explain earlier I am the Darkness Crystal but I'm not literally the Crystal" "Okay what are you then?" Brandon asked. "Long ago when I was alive I was a very powerful person, but many people wanted to kill me so they could take my power" he paused. "I fended of against all my attackers except for one...him" he paused again. "He defeated me but I somehow I was able to escape before he could kill me" "What happened then?" Brandon asked. "I knew it was only a matter of time before he found and killed me so I did the one thing I thought would work" "Which I'm guessing was" "Yeah... I sealed all my power into this crystal hence it becoming the Darkness Crystal" he paused "My hope was that someone would find it and use its power to one day defeat him" "Well we found it" "Yes but at this level you stand no chance at defeating him, you don't know how to control your power" "Then teach me then isn't that why your contacting me now?!" "I can't do that I am running out of time to talk to you, as we speak you are being healed you should wake up soon" "Can you tell me anything, something that will help me" Brandon said in a concerned way. "The powers you and your friend have are ever changing, you will both continue to grow stronger in every way" he paused "Your power however is controlled by feeling its not like your friends where its just a physical enhancement, you must feel the power to use it" he paused "There is one more thing I need to inform you of thou I'm not sure how to" "What do you mean?" Brandon asked. "There is a forbidden power that you two can access". As the spirit said this his voice started to fade away... Brandon was waking back up. "Wait whats the power!" Brandon asked. The spirit uttered the word just in time before Brandon awoke.

"Woah" Brandon said as he awoke. "I feel better what happened" "I healed you" said a voice. Brandon turned the voice to see who it was. "Woah" he said again as he looked at the person realizing that it was a girl and not just any girl, she was a good looking girl. She had long light blue hair, with bright blue colored eyes, and skin white like snow. She had a smile that looked like it could light up even the darkest night. She was wearing black leggings with a blue snowflake on them and a light blue jacket that was zipped up. She was around 5"11 she had to be at least eighteen years old. Not to mention she even had a perfect figure which made the leggings she had on look even better. "Umm my eyes are up here" she said "O sorry haha still kinda dizzy from the poison, how did you manage to heal me, and wheres David!?" Brandon asked. "Well right now your friend is fighting Plague but he won't be able to beat him without our help. O and its simple how I healed you hehehe I just froze the virus :D" "Wait what the Huh" Brandon stuttered. "Yeah I used my ice powers to freeze the virus at a molecular level so they won't harm you anymore" "That explains why I'm cold" said Brandon standing up "Anyways thanks for saving us, whats your name?" "Just call me Iris" she said with a smile. "Come on lets go help your friend" she said as she ran ahead. "Man if we weren't fighting for our lives right now I'd totally have seven kids with that girl" Brandon said as he ran after her. On the way there Brandon thought about what the spirit said to him. "Forbidden power huh seems kinda legit, but I don't know how to use it yet" "O SHIT" Davids voice echoed through the forrest. Brandon raced over towards Davids voice only to see him thrown through a tree by Plague. "O NOW YO DUMBASS DECIDES TO SHOW UP IM GLAD YOU TOOK YOUR SWEET ASS TIME!" David said as he laid underneath a tree trunk. "David are.." "AND I SWEAR TO BLACK IF YOU ASK ME IF IM OKAY IM GONNA SLAP THE BLACK OFF YOU" *Iris giggles* *Brandon turns towards Plague* "Well look who's back for another ass kicking O *looks at Iris* and you even brought a cheerleader" Plague said with an evil laugh. *Iris raises her hand towards Plague* "Cheer this" she smirked "ICE" *Aura forms around Iris* "SPIKER". Just then Ice Spikes came out from underneath Plague stabbing him repeatedly all over his body. "D-D-D-D-DUUUUUUUHA" Brandon and David both exclaimed as they watched Iris work. *Iris turns her head towards them* "O GOT DAMMIT WE NEXT!" they both exclaimed. *Iris smiled then turned back towards Plague* "There who's a cheerleader now" she said with a smirk. "Still you Bitch" Plague said as he started to reconstruct himself like before. "Iris! Cutting him up won't work! We have to destroy all of him or he will just regenerate!" Brandon screamed. "O...shit" Iris said with a little smile. *Brandon turns to David* "David get up we need to help Iris, I have a plan" he said. "GEE BRANDON I WOULD LOVE TO GET UP BUT IM KINDA UNDER A DAMN TREE" said a ticked off David. *Brandon runs over and lifts the tree off of David one handed* "NIGGA DID YOU JUST LIFT A TREE!" "The spirit did say we would grow stronger this must've been what he meant" Brandon thought to himself. *David stands up* "Whats the plan Brandon?" David said. "First I need you to distract him I need to talk to Iris" "Ight" David said as he ran towards Plague. "IRIS! COME OVER HERE!" Brandon exclaimed. *Iris turns and runs towards Brandon* "Do you have a plan?" she asked. "Kinda hahaha but first I need something from you" he paused "Can you make objects out of ice" he asked. "Yeah of course why?" "I need you to make me an ice sword" "But you said slicing won't work" "It won't but thats going to be the reason we win" "I don't understand but okay here ya go" *Makes ice sword* "Thank you, I'll take over from here" Brandon said as he ran towards Plague. Brandon remembered the words of the spirit. "You must feel the power to control it". "Time to take control" Brandon said.

David was running around Plague in a circle punching him. "Yeah bitch can't touch this Huh David Speed to much for ya Huh!?" David exclaimed. "You little shit if i get my hands on you your dead!" said an angered Plague. "David back off I'm ready to take over" Brandon said as he ran over. "This better not be a dumbass plan Brandon" he said as he backed off. "O good your back Brandon I had fun kicking yo ass last time" Plague said with a smirk. "This is where it ends Plague" said Brandon *Draws sword* "A Sword whats that gonna do!?" David questioned. "Just trust me" Brandon said as he charged Plague. "Feel the Power, Feel the Power, Control the Power!" He thought to himself. *Stabs Plague* "You thought stabbing me would stop me? You must not have learned from last time boy!?" he said as he punched Brandon repeatedly. "I never make the same mistake twice Plague. I knew you wouldn't care to dodge or block a sword attack since it doesn't harm you so I used the sword as a distraction for the real attack!" Brandon smirked as he removed the blade. "Real Attack!?" Plague said nervously. *Electricity Cracks* Brandon's hand becomes electrified. "Here take this!" Brandon screamed as he drove his electrified hand where the blade was stabbed. "AHHHH HAHAH Good try but a bigger hole won't help you boy!" Plague said with an evil laugh. "Good thing I'm not done then HUH!" pauses "CELL SHOCK!" Brandon screamed as he poured electricity into Plagues body. "AHHHHHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BODY!?" he screamed. "I'm shocking every cell in your body so you can't regenerate" "SHIT NO HOW COULD I LOSE TO YOU" *Brandon smirks* "SHOCKING IS'NT IT?" Plagues body then fell to the ground smoking as if he had been roasted. *David and Iris run up* "Wow you actually did it Brandon" David said sounding surprised. "Just to make sure" Iris said as she clapped her hands together "ICE CRUSH". Ice formed around Plagues body and then crushed it into pieces. "There he's done for sure now" "Yeah we did it..." Brandon said as he fell to the ground. "Damn he fainted" David said. "He used to much power in that attack, here pick him up and follow me I know a place we can go where you two can rest for now" Iris said. "Or we could leave him here and you and I can go on a date hehehe" said David smirking. "Just pick him up and come on" she said as she started walking away. "Can't blame a bruh for trying" he said as he picked Brandon up and followed.


	5. Chapter 5

Part V

Remorse

Brandon was still passed out from the battle with Plague earlier that day. David was carrying him to a place Iris said was safe. "So how far away is this place it feels like we've been walking forever" David said. "It's not to much farther I have a little safe house in this forrest" Iris replied. After walking about another two miles they arrived at the doorstep of a little wooden cabin. "Awesome we're here" Iris said "Come on lets go inside so you can put Brandon down" she said as she opened the door. "Huh well this isn't what I expected." David said as he put Brandon in a chair. It was a fairly small cabin it was only one room. It had a bed in the corner, a table with four chairs around it, a cabinet where she kept some food, a little fireplace, and a refrigerator made of Ice where she kept her frozen things. "What were you expecting?" "Ice lots and lots of Ice" David said with a chuckle. "Hehehe you're funny hahaha" *David looks at Brandon* "So when do you think his dumbass will wake up" "He should be up in about an hour or two he just needs to rest" "So what should we do in the meantime while we wait" "We just" she paused "Chill :D" she said with a smirk. "O you're hilarious" "Well anyways you should rest also, you gonna need to be ready for anything" she said in a serious tone. "Alright" he said as he sat down in a chair, which he soon fell asleep in. Iris then went and sat on her bed. "So these are the kids with your power huh, the warriors of legend, the one's who will stop him. I have to do my part to then and make sure they really do become the warriors of legend" she said as she took off her jacket, laid down, and went to sleep.

Elsewhere we find four figures speaking amongst each other. "I can't believe Plague was killed how could anyone channel enough power to kill him" "Plague was a fool he shouldn't have gone alone, he knew those kids had the power of the Darkness Crystal yet he still underestimated them." a voice replied. "Settle down the two of you we still have a mission to complete" another voice said. "We all should have attacked together there is a reason the five of us were sent and not just Plague." the last voice said. "Well what should we do now should we all go and attack?" "No I'll go alone and finish this" "You saw what happened to Plag.." "DON'T EVER compare me to that fool Plague, I am twice as strong as that fool I'm going." "Okay then, but be careful Meltdown if we lose you too we will be at a disadvantage" *Meltdown nods and then disappears*

It was Sunday morning eleven o'clock a.m., Iris and David were already awake, Brandon however was still asleep. "Damn he's still out" David said "He used a lot of power he didn't know he had, but I didn't think he'd be out this long" Iris paused "I'm kinda worried about him." "Don't worry about him he'll be ight" David said in a reassuring way. *David's stomach growls* "O I forgot you guys probably haven't eaten since everything happened, I'll go make us some breakfast." she said as she walked away. "Huh breakfast sure why not I am pretty hungry hahah" said David. "Just make sure its not frozen, I like my bacon chewable" Brandon said as he sat up. "Bout time you wake up you had Iris worried and I was almost forced to care" David replied. "For real I'm glad your okay" Iris said cheerfully. "Why you passing out so much man this like the third time and its only like Part 5?" David asked Brandon. "I don't know man ask the author" Brandon replied. "Here you go guys" Iris said as she brought some food to the table "Dig in, and after you eat come outside we have work to do." she said as she walked outside. "I wonder *chew* what she means *chew* by work" Brandon said as he ate. "Probably *chew* something boring *chew* like chorus *chew*" David replied. They finished their food and headed outside.

"So whats up Iris?" Brandon asked. "I'm going to start training you guys" she said with a smile. "Train us huh?" said David. "Yeah you guys don't have control of your elemental powers yet" "Elemental Powers?!" they both asked. "You haven't noticed by now huh? Well Brandon you should at least know I mean you were just channeling Lighting yesterday" "Yeah I was but what about David what element power does he have?" "O thats easy his is wind!" she said excitedly. "Wind!?" David said surprised. "Yeah not only can you both channel an element but the element you have also enhances your body" "What do you mean" Brandon asked. "Well David can run really fast because of his wind element, hence the phrase gone with the wind" "Well thats ironic" David chuckled. "What about me?" Brandon asked. "Well you have lighting quick reflexes thanks to your lighting" "That makes since to huh" Brandon chuckled. "Well how come I was able to use my element to attack Plague but David couldn't?" "He wasn't aware he had an elemental power so he couldn't of" "So that what your gonna teach me then?" David asked Iris. "Yes that and how to control it like this watch" Iris then took off her jacket, she was wearing a light purple sports bra underneath. She put her arms by her side and then closed her eyes. She then opened her eyes, clenched her fists and began to scream softly. "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" an aura appeared around her body but not just any aura, an icy aura. "Wow I can feel the power she's emitting just from that aura" Brandon said an awe. "And just think we can do that too" David said. She then stopped screaming and and unclenched her fists.

"Cool huh :D" she said with a smile. *Brandon's mood changes to serious* "Whats wrong Brandon, its not that hard I promise hahaha" she said with a giggle. "Iris... we got these powers because we touched the crystal?" He said "Yeah you did why do you ask?" she said confused. "Then how did you get these powers... David and I found the crystal only a day and a half ago, you couldn't of got powers from it" "Haha you are pretty smart Brandon especially to catch on so fast, but yeah your assumption is correct." "What assumption Brandon, what are you talking about?" David asked "Iris?" Brandon asked. "You're right Brandon, I didn't get my power from the crystal" "You got it directly from the source huh" Brandon questioned. "Yes I got them from a great warrior who mastered all of the elements, his name was Gilford, but you know him by a different name don't you?" she asked as she walked up to Brandon. "Yeah I do, I know him as... the Spirit of the Darkness Crystal, but you know him by a different name too don't you?" Brandon asked "Yeah the name I know him by *tears fall from her eyes* is Father." she said as she started to cry. *Brandon extends his arms around her and hugs her* "He won't hurt you again, we are going to make sure your fathers death wasn't in vain, I promise you we will stop him"


	6. Chapter 6

Part VI

New Friends

It was Sunday afternoon Brandon and David had just returned to their homes to get ready for school tomorrow. *Brandon walks into the house and is greeted by his mother* "Hey Brandon how was your camping trip" she paused "And what happened to you?" she asked looking shocked. "What do you mean mom?" "Go look in the mirror and see for yourself" she said in a dismissing way. *Brandon walks to the bathroom* "Woah I see what she means" Brandon's clothes where torn and ripped up, and his hair had grown out longer and more spikier. "I must not have notice anything with everything going on" He thought to himself. "O well guess I have to get some new clothes, I like this new hair thou". he chuckled. Brandon then showered and got ready for bed. As he laid in bed he thought about what Iris told them earlier. "So yeah I was thinking guys maybe we should expand our group a little?" "Why should we, we're fine how we are" David said "Well David it might not be such a bad idea to bring in some people to help us" she replied "What do you think Brandon" she said turning to Brandon. Brandon started thinking of the vision he had about the group of people he and David were leading. "It might not be a bad idea we just have to be sure we can trust them." Brandon replied. "Guess its time to make some new friends then" Brandon said as he laid in his bed. "BRANDON" a voice echoed throughout the house. "O crap" Brandon's door flew open, it was his father. "I thought I told you to take out the trash" his father said. "I forgot" Brandon replied. "FORGET THIS" he said as he tornado kicked Brandon back into his bed. "Night son" Brandon was FAST asleep.

Next day at school Brandon had on his new black and blue hoodie. He went and found David his hair had also grown out a little. "Hey man". "So what are we gonna do about this group idea?" he asked Brandon. "I don't we have to find some people we can actually trust first, so just keep an eye out." *Bell rings* "Ight I'll see ya" David said as he walked off to class. Brandon was making his way to class when he bumped into another classmate. "Aww sorry umm" Brandon said "Its cool man haha ,the names CJ" he said back. "Yeah I'm sorry lot on my mind right your in my class aren't you?" "Yeah thats were I'm headed now" "Okay cool see ya in class then" (CJ was a normal enough kid. He was wearing a black shirt with a red undershirt and jeans. He also had a black and red necklace around his neck He is 6"0 tall, and has black hair long enough to cover his eye. He was the typical nerd type of kid small and pretty smart, but he was cool. He even took martial arts.)

Elsewhere in the school while Brandon was talking to CJ, David was having a similar encounter. "Sup dude" a voice said to David. "Yo" David replied. "I like that hoodie, purple is a cool color." "Yeah it is, who are you?" David asked "I think we might be in the same class" "Yeah we are and umm my name is Dylan". (Dylan was wearing a black shirt with a brown undershirt. He is about 5"11 and also has black hair that is long enough to cover his eye.) "Well we better get to class" Dylan said to David. "Tch I ain't bout to rush to class" "Your pretty funny :D" Dylan replied.

*Bell rings* "Cool, days over" Brandon said. "You seem excited you got big plans haha" CJ asked him. "Umm naw haha I just gotta go see a friend" Brandon had told Iris that he would go by after school to visit her. "O okay haha I'll see ya tomorrow" CJ said as he walked away. Brandon made his way to go see Iris back at the little cabin in the woods. *Brandon opens door* "Hey Iris I'm he..." Brandon began to stutter. Iris was changing clothes. "O hey Brandon :D, how was class ,nice I hope?" she replied. Brandon began to look away as he talked. "O its nice its great" he said as he looked back at her. She finished dressing and walked over to Brandon. "Did you meet anyone that we can use?" "Umm maybe I mean there was this one kid" *Knock at the door* "O hey that must be David" Iris said. "Damn, for some one with stupid speed he sure is taking his time." Brandon said as he walked to the door. *Opens door* As Brandon opened the door he realized it wasn't David, but a figure wearing a black hooded robe. "Um hi can I help you man?" he asked. *The figure looked up revealing their face* "O your a girl, a really cute one too" Brandon said under his breath. "So what can I do for you?" She put her arms around Brandon "You can melt for me" she said and then kissed him. "Brandon!" Iris exclaimed as she watched the girl continue to kiss him. "Whats going on, why is it so hot all of a sudden" Brandon thought to himself "Its like my body is on fire, is it because of her". The girl let go of Brandon and he fell down to the ground, he was overheated. "Brandon!" Iris said as she ran towards him. "You Bitch!" The girl licked her lips and then put her finger on her lip. "Hehe that was pretty *Smirks* hot" she said. "What did you do to him!" "I guess I was just to hot for him to handle" "YOU NEED TO CHILL" Iris said as she raised her hand and froze the girl. "Hmph bitch" Iris said as she looked back at Brandon. "I'm sure I'm hotter than you are you ice bitch" the girl said as the ice melted. "O no she melted my ice!" "And now im gonna melt you" the girl said as she licked her lips. *A gust of wind blew* "Sup" David said as he kicked the girl through the house. "Take care of Brandon Iris I'll handle her" "Right"

*The girl came back* "Hmmm you look like you might be able to handle me" she said as she took off her robe. (She was wearing a red a sleeveless blouse with a black outline. She had a necklace with a red diamond around her neck. Her long hair was a bright light red color. She had red eyes that looked like they were filled with lust. Underneath them was a red mark that looked like a upside down triangle. She also had two heart earrings on. Even thou she was an enemy you couldn't deny that she was really beautiful.) "Hey girl you fine and all but I still gotta kick ya ass" David said. "O really? I don't think you can handle this ass its too hot" she said with a smirky lustful way. "Aww man, why all the hot girls gotta be evil, so what's your name then? I'm sure you know us" David asked "Haha before you die I'll tell you haha, my name is Meltdown." "Alright then, lets go" David said as he charged towards her. "Just make sure to keep it hot" She smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

Part VII

Fire vs Wind

"Brandon you gotta wake up" Iris said as she shakes Brandon. "Its no use he's overheated he's out, but we have to help David" she paused "But my power has no effect on her, if I go I'll just get in the way" *Sheds a tear* "No I can't just sit here and cry I gotta help to and right now what I can do is heal Brandon" *Extends hands over Brandon* "If he's to hot I'll just cool him off" she thought. "Ahhhhh" she screamed softly as she began to use her power over Brandon. "Its no use his temperature isn't changing, that girl must've poured her energy into him when she kissed him" she paused "Wait that gives me an idea!"

Elsewhere in the forrest two people can be seen fighting. "Burn!" Meltdown exclaimed as she threw a fireball at David. "O Shit" David said as he dove out the way. "Whats wrong?! Too hot for you?! hehehe" Meltdown chuckled as she threw more fireballs at David. "Better pick up the speed" *David starts to run* "Can't hit me now!" David smirked. "But I can hit you!" David said running towards Meltdown. "O Shit!" "HAA" David said as he sent her flying again. *Shakes hand* "Ahh that stung a little" David said. "Hehehe whats wrong did you burn your hand" Meltdown said with a smirk "Don't tell me I'm too hot for you" "Guess I'll have to attack from a distance then" David thought. *David begins to rotate his arm quickly* "Air Shot!" He exclaimed as a gust of wind generated from his quick movement. "AHHH" Meltdown said as she was blown back again. "Aww you don't wanna touch this hot body anymore" she smirked "Imm'a do more then touch" David said as he winded up his arm again. "O please by all means... try" *Whoosh* "AHHHH" David exclaimed. Meltdown had her fist in his stomach. "Pretty quick aren't I" she said with a smirk "I can travel at the speed at which fire can spread" *Turns fist* "AHHH" David exclaimed again. "Now burn" she said as she ignited her fist on fire and launched him. "AHHHHHHHH" David screamed as he flew threw the air slamming into a tree. "This might take a while" he said as he laid on the ground coughing up blood.

"Aww are you done playing with me, I was thinking we could have some more fun" Meltdown said as she walked over to David. "I ain't done yet" David said as he tried to get up. "I didn't say you could *Puts foot on Davids head* stand" she smirked. As he laid on the ground David began to remember the training he had done with Iris and Brandon. "In order to use your power David your mind has to be in sync with your power" Iris said. "Whats that mean?" he replied "It means your mind has to know what it wants the power to do" Brandon said. "Like when I attacked Plague the only thing I was thinking about was feeling the power in my hand, and now *Electricity cracks* I can do it easy" "So basically you just have to imagine what you want your powers to do and you'll be able to do it" "Guess its time to see if the training paid off"

"AHHHHHHH" David began to scream *Wind picks up*. "Whats going on?" Meltdown said looking around. "I'm bout to get you hot" David said with a smirk "HAAAAA" *Meltdown flew back* *David stands up*. "Lets have some fun hehe" "Yeah entertain me!" *Throws fireball* "This is my zone bitch" David said as the winds around him dispersed the fire ball. "What the wind stopped my fire!" Meltdown exclaimed "Thats not all its stopping" said David as he began to run towards Meltdown. "Its time to finish this" *David begins to spin* "BURN!" Meltdown screamed as she threw more fire at David. The fire continued to disperse. David was now in front of Meltdown. "DIE" Meltdown screamed as she fire punched towards David. "HAAA I GOT YOU" she exclaimed until she realized that she in fact didn't hit him. The thing she hit was an afterimage of David. "BRUHIND YA" David exclaimed. Meltdown turned around just in time to see David who's right leg was covered in what looked like a mini tornado. "TORNADO KICK" David said as he kicked Meltdown sending her spinning and screaming through the trees in the woods.

"Well *pant* that was *pant* easy" David said as he took a knee. "Are you saying I'm easy?" "Shit" Meltdown walked out from the woods battered and bruised holding her left shoulder which looked broken. Her clothes were ripped and turn. "That was very impressive David it really made me feel hot" she smirked. "And since you were so nice to excite me now its my turn to excite you" she said licking her lips. "Aww crap" David said. *A fire aura begins to surround Meltdown* "Allow me to show you why I should have been sent instead of Plague. Allow me to show you my true power. Allow me to show you why they call me *Fire Intensifies* Meltdown." Her body caught on fire, Meltdowns skin started to turn a dark red, her hair began to turn a dark crimson. Her teeth and finger nails got sharper as if she was ready to tear someone to shreds. "NOW". Even her voice was deeper. "Lets make it to melt for" she said with an evil smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

Part VIII

Last Breath

Three figures can be seen talking amongst each other. "O damn she went Melt mode" said one figure. "She already took out the lighting kid and now she's about to kill the wind user" the second voice said "Meltdown really did go all out especially to have to use Melt mode" the first figure said. "She's not fighting ordinary kids, she's fighting kids who were chosen by the Darkness Crystal" said the third voice. "Chosen?" the first voice questioned. "Yes chosen, the Crystal doesn't give you powers" the third voice replied. "What do you mean?" the second voice questioned. "The Crystal brings out the power hidden in others and then grants them with other powers" the third voice replied. "What kind of powers?" they both replied. "The powers of...Darkness" *pauses* "But they have not tapped into that power yet good thing too cause if they did" *pauses* "Meltdown would't stand a chance"

*Back to the forrest where David and Meltdown are fighting* "Shit this is gonna be tough, I barely beat her before and now she's stupid strong" David said as he got back to his feet. "She might be stronger, but I'm still faster" *runs toward Meltdown* "Haha come on kid excite me" Meltdown said as she stood still as to taunt David. "Fine I'll just hit you with another TORNADO KICK" David said as he ran up to kick Meltdown. *Meltdown smirks* "WAIIIIT!" David said as he stopped mid kick with his leg still in the air. "Now you see why they call me Meltdown" she said with a smirk "Are you hot now David?" she laughed. "Shit" David said as he cut a one legged backflip. "That was kinda hot girl, *Shakes leg* I better make sure to get close to Iris when I get done with you." (David's right pants leg was burnt off, or rather melted off.). "Whats wrong was it too hot?" she smirked. "Shit guess I can't touch her" David thought to himself "Guess, I'll have to hit it from a different position" David said aloud. "O that might be really hot" Meltdown said in a lustful way. "Why all the fine girls gotta be evil and shit maaaann, I'd raise a family of seven with her" "Even though I like the idea of that *Licks lips* I still gotta kill ya" she said as she popped up in front of David. "Shit I forgot she's quick!" "Big mistake cutie, now melt for me" as she put her arms around David like she did with Brandon. "O crap gotta move" David said as he ducked and ran past Meltdown. "Now take this!" David said *claps his hands together* "TORNADO SHOT!" a mini tornado shot from Davids hand towards Meltdown. "Almost cutie, *Raises hand* almost". Meltdowns hand caught fire as the tornado hit it, the tornado dispersed. "O :D" David said with a nervous scarred smile.

"Awww shit *shivers* why am *shivers* I cold" Brandon said as he sat up. "Phew I'm glad I got you back" Iris said as she helped him to his feet. "Yeah I can't believe I got taken out by a kiss" "Would you believe a kiss brought you back?" she blushed. "What do you mean" "Well when she kissed you, she poured her power into you and caused you to over heat" *pauses* "So I kinda *blushes* you know" "Did the same thing she did" Brandon said with a smirk. "Don't look at me like that, *turns around* that was the only way to revive you" "Thanks Iris, really thanks" *Iris blushes* "Yeah anytime, come on lets go make sure Davids ok" "O shit where's he at" "Fighting that girl" "O :D" Brandon said as he ran after Iris. "So Brandon I have a question" "What is it" "How was it" "How was what?" "That kiss that girl gave you be honest" "Idk good I guess?" "You saying she's better than me" "Iris are we really doing this" Brandon said laughing. "I just wanna know was she better than me?" "Iris I was unconscious when you did it how the hell am I suppose to compare" "O SO SHE'S A BETTER KISSER THAN THATS WHAT YOUR SAYING!?" "Why are you yel.." "I'M NOT YELLING!" Iris yelled.

"Duha" David exclaimed as he flew back into a tree. "You've entertained me pretty well so far kid, but now I have to end it" *raises hand* "Aww hell" David said. "HELL SPIN!". A ring of fire circled around her and David trapping them both in a vortex ring of fire. "Aww shit" David said looking around the ring of fire. "There is no escaping Hell" she said in an evil way. *Meltdown charges towards David* "O my Black" David said as he started to step Meltdowns attacks. "There is no where to run, and you can only dodge for so long, its already over just face it you lose" "Shit she's right, this fire is too hot I'm getting to tired" he thought to himself. "I gotta think what would Brandon do" *pauses* "His ass would pass out again" *dodges* "If I can just put out the fire maybe I can do something" *dodges* "WAIT If I put the fire out maybe I can put her out!" David thought. "Wide Open!" Meltdown said as she kicked David in the stomach sending him flying to the other side of the circle. "Ah that hurt like a bitch" David said as he got up and padded the flame off his stomach (A hole was burnt threw his hoodie). "Whatcha gonna do know weakling" Meltdown said as she walked towards David holding a fireball. "I guess I'll just *smirks* run" David said he ran in a circle around Meltdown. "What are you doing stand still so I can kill you!" "Yeah thats what I'll do" *runs faster*. "Whats happening" Meltdown said as she fell to her knee. "Fire can only burn if there is Oxygen in the air so guess what I'm taking away from ya :D" "Shit my *Gasps for air* flames won't work" "And guess what else ain't gonna work, DEM LUNGS" David said as he sped up. *Meltdown fell to the ground, David runs faster dispersing the flames around them* "Well that was fun" David said as he stopped running. Meltdown was defeated.

"David!" "Huh" David turned around to see Brandon and Iris running up. "Whats good in yo hood?!" Brandon said as he walked up to David. As Brandon walked up to him, David ran up to him and drop kicked him. "What the hell took you so long!" "Umm I was like dead!?" Brandon replied as he got up. *Iris in the background giggling* "Well next time come back to life" David replied. "So did you take care of her then" "Yeah I sucked away all the oxygen so she couldn't breathe" "Damn thats kinda harsh" "THATS WHAT THE BITCH GETS!" said Iris out of no where. *Brandon and David turn to her* "Sorry :D" she said blushing. "Anyway Brandon I think you where right" David said. "About what?" "We can't do this alone... we need to bring in some more people" David sighed. "Okay then thats what we are going to do next then" Iris said cheerfully. "And I know just who!" Brandon and David both said with an evil grin.


	9. Chapter 9

Part IX

Formation

It was Tuesday afternoon (3:30 to be exact) school had just let out, and everyone was rushing to leave. Brandon and David planned to recruit two new people to join them in their group. "Alright David you remember the plan right?" Brandon asked. "Yeah I got it, get them away from other people and then talk to them" he responded. "Right and whatever you do, DON'T bring them back to the forrest until you are sure we can trust them". "Yeah I got it man" "Alright I'm going back to meet Iris in the forrest, we have the hideout almost fixed up" "Yeah okay, O look here they come" David said as he looked past Brandon. "Alright I'm gone" *starts to walk away* "O shit I almost forgot" *Turns around* "Don't mention any of the visions I had, that needs to stay between us, I don't know if we can trust them or not." Brandon said. "Ight go ahead and get goin." David said. "See ya" Brandon says as he leaves. The two guys walk up to David. "Hey David" one voice says. "Sup D" said the other. "Whats up Dem" David replied "Dem?" they both said sounding confused. "Yeah you two are DemB-) (Cool)" "You mean 'them' right, you're saying it like it has a D in it" one voice replied. "Shut yo dumbass up and follow meB-) (Cool)." David replied as he walked away.

It was six o'clock the sun was starting to set as Brandon was walking into the cabin. "Wow Iris you fixed this place up quick" Brandon said as he looked around the cabin. "Yeah I've been working on it all day" she said in an angry way. "Whats wrong, something happen?" Brandon said as he walked towards her. "No I'm fine" "Iris you can't seriously be mad at me for that still!" "Hmph *turns away*" "Iris she kissed me! You act like I wanted it!" " *Turns back around* WELL I DIDN'T SEE YOU PUSH HER AWAY" "She was attacking me the Hell!?" "YOU WERE ENJOYING IT!" "Why you gotta yell" "I'M NOT YELLING" she yelled louder. "O look sis they're fighting again" a male voice said. "The hell was that" Brandon said as he looked around. "Meltdown really stirred the pot for these two" a female voice said. "Someones here?!" Iris said as she looked around. "Aren't they cute thou, arguing for nothing" the male voice said. "So cute, too bad they have to die" the female voice said. As the girl finished talking a figure in a cloak appeared right between where Brandon and Iris were standing. "O SHIT" they both exclaimed as the figure kicked them both through opposite sides of the cabin. "Ah damn that actually kinda hurt, these most be friends of that girl David killed." "More like the bigger badder friends" the male voice said. "Where are you?! Show you're self!" Brandon exclaimed. Just then Brandon was struck in the back. "AHH, shit where are you! Fight me like a man!". "But its more fun this way" the voice said as he struck Brandon again. "AHHH" Brandon said as he fell to the ground. "Alright you wanna play games I see" Brandon said as he tried to get back to his feet. "Ah ah ah I didn't say you could say the voice said as he struck Brandon again. "AHHH" Brandon exclaimed. *Brandon stands up straight* "Its like you want me to hit you!" the voice said as he prepared to strike Brandon again. *Brandon crosses his arms "like a X" over his chest* "Hit this" Brandon said with a smirk *Electricity cracks* "Wide open!" the voice said as it lunged towards Brandon to attack. "LIGHTING FIELD!" Brandon exclaimed as he unfolded his arms thrusting them to the side emitting a field of electricity around his body. "Whats this?" the voice said as he ran into the electricity "AHHHH" the figure screamed as he flew back. "Hmm looks like I knocked your cloak off" Brandon said as he saw the cloak on the ground. "Now show your self, I know that wasn't enough to stop you." *Figure gets up* "Hmph I guess that can be your prize for actually being able to touch me" the voice said in a cocky tone. *Figure walks up* "My name is Midnight and I'm here to kill you" he said with a smirk. (Midnight had snow white hair, with a braid on his right side. He has blue eyes with a dark mark in the middle. A spike collar is around his neck. He wears a black collared shirt with a white undershirt beneath it. He has an earring in his left ear. His skin is dark almost a shadowy color, making it perfect for him to blend into the shadows.) "Where's Iris what did you do to her!" *Electricity cracks* "O the ice girl? My sister is finishing her right now, but you better *Runs towards Brandon* WORRY ABOUT YOUR LIFE" Midnight said as he prepared to attack again. "Shit he's right *Dodge* I have to deal with him *Dodge* I can't worry for Iris *Dodge* She's on her own *Dodge* Where the hell is David when we need him"

Elsewhere we find Iris after she was kicked through the cabin. "Ahhh man that hurt a bit" Iris said as she got back to her feet. "Well this gonna hurt a little more" the girl voice said as she walked out of the cabin. "Who are you?!" Iris exclaimed. "Hahaha just another person that wants you dead" *takes off cloak* "My name is Violet and I'm gonna enjoy killing you" she said with a smirk. (Violet has purple hair and blue eyes with a dark mark in the middle. She wears crystal earrings and has a scar over her lip. Her outfit is the same as Meltdowns expect hers is purple and black. She wears a purple necklace and has a black and purple scroll on her back). "Voilet huh? Thats a pretty name for such an ugly person" Iris said with a smirk. "Thats funny coming from someone who lost in a kissing contest to Meltdown" Violet replied with a smirk "Maybe I'll go kiss him after I kill you" she said with an evil tone. "O you're dead!" Iris exclaimed as she took off her jacket and began to charge. *Icy aura appears* "Freeze to hell!" Iris shouted as she shot an ice beam towards Violet. "Hahaha looks like I made you mad" Violet said as she took her scroll off her back and opened it up. *Ice beam hits* "Ha beat that" *Smoke clears* "If you insist then I guess I will" Violet said. "But I hit you!" "O did you? I'm sorry maybe something happened?" Violet said with a smirk. "Crap what game is she playing, did she do something with that scroll?" Iris thought to her self.

"So you want us to join your super hero group?" one voice said. "And you want us to help you fight people" a second voice said. "And save the world from an evil we don't even know?" both voices said. "Yeah basically" David replied. "So if we do say yes whats happens then?" one voice asked. "Well then we are going to introduce you to the rest of the group, and get you your powers". David replied. "Okay than...we accept" Both voices said. "Good then *reaches into pocket and pulls out two little crystals* time to give you the power" "What that? is that a piece of that crystal you told us about?" the second voice asked. "Yeah Brandon doesn't know I'm doing this, but I think it would be best if I gave you your powers now, Here you go CJ and here Dylan *Hands them the crystals*" "So we touch them and we get our powers?" CJ asked "Yeah" David replied "What powers are we going to get?" Dylan asked. "I don't know but hurry up and touch them, I have a strange feeling that something bad is happening" David said as he looked towards the direction of the forrest where the cabin was.


	10. Chapter 10

Part X

Battle on two fronts

The time is 7:00 in the evening, the sun has set and the moon was lighting up the the sky. Brandon and Iris have been separated from each other by Midnight and Violet, two very powerful enemies. David is currently recruiting people to join the team so he won't be able to assist. They will have to fight these enemies on their own.

Three figures are seen running towards the forrest where Brandon and Iris are. "We have to hurry and get to Brandon I sense that something is wrong." David said as he ran. "How can you tell something is wrong?" CJ questioned. "The air for some reason... feels different...different from how it normally feels." David answered. "That must be an ability you have thanks to your wind powers." Dylan replied. "When are we going to find out what powers we have David?" CJ questioned. "I don't know, but for Brandon's sake I hope you find out soon." David said as he picked up the speed.

"Okay then thats your game, hiding and striking from the shadows." Brandon said with a smirk. "Thats a pretty cowardly way of fighting don't you think?" *Midnight stands up* "Hahaha you say that like you have the upper hand, you've only landed one hit on me." Midnight replied. "Well you see now I know your game, now all I gotta do is beat it" "We'll see about that!" Midnight exclaimed as he flew into the shadows. "Heading for the shadows again huh *closes eyes* now I just gotta focus." *Midnight lunges from the shadows quietly* "Its over for you now" Midnight thought. *Electricity cracks* "Hmph got ya." Brandon smirked as he turned around and punched the air behind him. "AHHHH" Midnight screamed as he flew back. "How the hell did you know where I was!?" "Its quite easy actually, all I had to do was listen." Brandon replied. "The hell do you mean listen! I was as silent as the shadows what could you have possibly heard?" "Hahahaha you were pretty quite, good thing I made you louder." Brandon said with a smirk. "The hell!" "Every living thing has there own magnetic aura around their body, when I hit you with Lighting Field I made your auras frequency a higher pitch so I could hear where you are." Brandon smirked "Pretty legit huh now lets *Electricity cracks* end it." "O we are gonna end this just not the way you want it to end hahaha" Midnight said with an evil laugh.

"I still don't understand how did you dodge my attack?" Iris questioned. "Who said I dodged your pathetic attack?" Violet replied as she unrolled her scroll. "Fine then! Take this!" Iris exclaimed as she shot an ice beam from her hand towards Violet. "Hmph *Unrolls scroll* melt" she said as a blazing fire emerged from the scroll melting the ice beam. *Fire disperses* "What the hell!?" After the smoke cleared a figure was seen standing. "You're suppose to be dead!" Iris exclaimed. The figure was Meltdown. "Hahaha Meltdown is dead I'm just borrowing her power" Violet replied "My scroll allows me to change into anyone and use they're power" "Shit I can't beat Meltdown my ice won't work on her" Iris thought to herself. "Now melt for me babe" Violet said as she dashed towards Iris. "Ice Beam!" Iris shouted. *Violet smirked as she dodged the ice beam* "Crap!" Iris said as Violet punched her in the stomach sending her flying through the woods. *Iris struggles to get back up* "Just give it up you can't defeat me." Violet smirked. "AHHHHHH *Icy aura appears* " Iris screamed as she began to charge up her power. "You still dare defy me? You know you can't win why even try?" "You may look like Meltdown but you aren't as strong as her" Iris smirked "If you were as strong as her you wouldn't have dodged my attack, meaning you feared it would harm you." "Thats a nice theory to bad its just a theory." "Really then, take this then! Flash Freeze!" Iris exclaimed as she let lose her aura freezing the forrest around them. "You froze the entire forrest..." Violet said in shock. "Yeah now this is my zone, so lets go!" Iris said as she shot another ice beam from her hand. "AHHH" Violet said as she was struck by the beam. "Awww was that to cold for you?" Iris smirked.

"Stop playing games and lets end this Midnight" Brandon said. "Lets end it then hahahaha." He said with an evil laugh as he began to emit a shadowy aura. "Looks like your ready to get serious then, fine so will I" Brandon said as an electric aura surrounded him. "Its been awhile since I've actually done this kid, you should feel honored." Midnight smirked. "MUAHHHHHHHHHHH" Midnight howled as his body began to change. His skin became darker than the shadows them self. His eyes turned a pitch black and his teeth became razor sharp. His hair spiked up and his braid broke apart. He became encased in darkness. "Now lets play!" Midnight said as he dove into the darkness. "Shit more hide and seek" Brandon exclaimed "I'll just listen for you again then" he said as he waited. *Midnight lunges for Brandon* "HA got you *Punches the air* what the where are you?" Brandon said in shock. "I'm right here" a voice said underneath Brandon. "What the hell!" "I call it shadow force, I can literally become the shadows now hahah and now I'm your shadow!" Midnight said as he lunged from the ground busting a combo on Brandon sending him flying. "AHHHHH" *Falls to knee*. "You can't hit a shadow! *Punches Brandon* You can't touch a shadow! *Kicks Brandon to the ground* But you know what the shadow can do?! *Steps on Brandon's head* They can block out the light." Midnight said as he raised his hand to strike Brandon again.

"Tornado Kick!" David screamed as he kicked Midnight in the neck sending him flying. "YOU AIN'T BLOCKING SHIT!" "Nice timing David, what the hell took you." Brandon said as he got to a knee. "Watch out for this guy David he's strong" *Midnight runs towards David* "Yeah good thing I *Midnight stops dead an inch away from David* brought backup." he smirked. "Why can't I move?!" Midnight questioned. "Why don't you look down and take a look" A voice said. *Midnight looks down* "My feet are stuck between some rocks! The hell?!" "Not just you feet *Claps hands*" The voice said. *Rocks begin to cover Midnights entire body* "Rock Crush!" the voice said. "AHHHHH" Midnight screamed as the sounds of his bones breaking drowned out his scream. "Well that takes care of him" Brandon said as he got to his feet. "Good work whoever you are, who are you" "Brandon allow me to introduce Dylan AKA Dem" "Dylan! Then wait wheres CJ then?" "He should be getting to Iris about now" David replied. "Then we need to head over there now! Iris needs us" "Naw you stay here I'll go you're already to hurt to fight anyone else, stay here with Dylan" David said before he ran off. "Damn he's gone... so you're Dylan huh thats cool and I'm guessing you got an earth element then" "Yep" he replied. "Well what did CJ get?" "O you'll see his power is really cool" Dylan said with a smirk.


	11. Chapter 11

Part XI

The Gang's all here

The time is about 8:00 at night, the clouds were covering they dark sky. Brandon, David, and Dylan had just finished off Midnight, but Iris was still in the midst of battle with Violet. CJ and David are already on route to assist Iris in her fight ,but little do they know Iris is winning. At least that the way it looks for now.

"You froze the entire area around us, but how! How! How could you generate that much power!?" Violet exclaimed in a furious tone. *Iris smirks* "I guess I'm stronger than I look huh". "It doesn't matter you're still no match for me!" Violet said as she changed to Meltdown and charged towards Iris. "Lava Punch!" *Fist hits Iris* "Ha got ya bitch!" *Ice cracks* "What the hell?!" *Iris shatters* "A figure made of ice?!" "Behind you" Iris whispered. *Meltdown (Violet) turns around* "Ice Punch!" Iris said in a mocking way as she punched Violet in the back sending her flying. "AHHHHHH!" "This is sad Violet you might as well give it up you can't beat me". *Meltdown switches back to Violet* "Awww did I knock the Fire out of you" Iris said with a smirk. "You think you've won?" Violet said as she struggled to get up. "Looks like it" Iris said as she extended her hand as to finish Violet off. "Guess it's time I start playing stronger cards" Violet said as she grabbed her scroll. "Bitch this ain't Yu-Gi-Oh the hell you mean stronger cards!" a voice said from a distance. "O hey David, bout time you got here" Iris said as David ran up beside her. "Sup" David replied. "O good I get to kill two birds with one stone" Violet said with an evil grin "Or better yet shock them". "I don't like that word usage" Iris said as she braced herself. "What's her power Iris! What's she going to do!?" David exclaimed. "With that scroll...she can turn into anyone...o no..." Iris said with a scared expression. *Violet wrapped herself in the scroll and began to change* "O shit I've got a bad feeling about this" David uttered. *Violet unwrapped herself* "How is it possible?" Iris said as she saw who Violet turned into. "I did say I could turn into anyone *Electricity cracks* and I mean anyone" Violet said. Violet had transformed into Brandon.

"Shit she turned into Brandon!" Iris exclaimed. "So its not like she turned into me I got this" David said as he ran towards Violet. "David wait NO!" Iris exclaimed. "She has all his powers!" *Violet grins* "Like I said its not like she turned into me!" David said as he charged Violet. "You're fast but *extends foot and trips David*" "WHAT THE ACTUAL SON OF A FU..!" David said as he flew into the forrest. "You don't think fast" Violet said as she turned back to see Iris with her hand point blank in her face. "ICE BEAM" Iris exclaimed as she shot a point blank ice beam at Violet. *Violet tilts her head to the side* "Step" Violet said with a grin as she stepped the point blank ice beam. *David stands back up* "Alright now that yo AS.. WHAT THE FU..!" David exclaimed as the ice beam Violet stepped hit and froze David. "Aww shit he's gonna be mad" Iris said. "Don't worry about him worry about this, Lighting Field!" "AHHHHH" Iris exclaimed as she was throw back by the Lighting Field. *Forrest unfreezes* "I like this body haha maybe after I kill you two I'll go and take his body from him." Violet said maliciously. "You won't get away with this" Iris said as she laid on the ground. "O really now please tell me who is going to stop me" "That would be me." A voice said. "Who said that" Iris and Violet both said. "PSYBEAM" the voice screamed as an energy beam hit Violet in the back. "Who the Fu.." Violet said as she turned towards where the beam came from. A figure stood in the forrest. "Whats good" the figure said. "You dying thats whats good!" Violet said as she rushed towards the figure. *Figure extends hand* *Violet stops moving* "What the hell did you do!" "I use my psychic power to stop you from moving" "What the hell!" "So now I can do this *Shoots a psybeam at the scroll*." "NOOO MY SCROLL" She screamed as she began to change back to normal. "Who the hell are you!" she exclaimed. "The names CJ now we've got some questions for you" CJ said with a smirk.

*Dylan and Brandon walk up* "CJ!" Brandon exclaimed. "Yep and I got us a captive too" he said as he looked at Violet. *Brandon goes to Iris, Dylan goes to David* "Iris are you okay?" Brandon said as he picked her up "Yeah I'll be fine, lets go meet the others". *David and Dylan walk back* "Iris for the love of Black please don't freeze me again, I don't know if you color blind or not but black people don't like the cold" David said as he shivered. "Sorry haha" she replied. "All of you will die" Violet said in anger. "Who the hell sent you?" Brandon asked. "Don't worry about who sent us just know that this isn't over yet" "It looks pretty over to me" David replied. "You may have defeated me but you won't defeat her and by some miracle you beat her, He will still have this world" "He Her He Her Bitch say some names" David said in an aggravated tone. "He will have this world and he will kill all of you! He will take back the powers that you stole and he will destroy everything you know! *Fog stirs up* "What the hell a fog? Where did that come from?" Brandon questioned. "You have failed me, you are no longer required Violet" A voice said. "Who the hell is that?" CJ asked. "I can't see anything in this fog" Dylan replied. "Mist please no just give me another chanc..*Neck Snaps*" Violet said as her neck was snapped. "Who the hell are you!" Brandon screamed. "If you want to know Lighting Boy then come find me" The voice said. *Iris screams* "IRIS" The guys screamed. "F This" David said as he began to twirl his arms around to get rid of the fog. *Fog clears* Violet laid dead on the ground. "Is everyone okay" Dylan said. "Yeah I'm fine" CJ replied. "IRIS!" Brandon screamed "Brandon whats wrong!?" CJ asked. "IRIS IS GONE"

"She took Iris!" David exclaimed. "I'LL FUCKING KILL MIST!" *Electricity cracks* "I'LL KILL HER!" Brandon screamed as his aura grew stronger. "Brandon calm down man we won't be able to do anything until we calm down" David said. "IF SHE HURTS HER I SWEAR I'LL DESTROY HER!" Brandon screamed as his aura started to turn a darker color. "Brandon what the hell.." David said as he saw Brandon's aura turn black. "Brandon! I can find her calm down!" CJ said. *Brandon's aura dies down* "Can you find her... CAN YOU" Brandon exclaimed. "Yes I can track her with my psychic powers, we just have to search around until I can get within range" CJ replied. "Plus I don't think she took her just to kill her off she wants us to find her" Dylan chimed in. "O really now?" Brandon asked *Electricity cracks* "Then lets not disappoint her" Brandon said as his aura intensified. "Alright then its time to go on a bitch hunt lets go my dudes" David said


	12. Chapter 12

Part XII

Amidst the mist

It was Saturday around nine in the morning; after Iris was captured Brandon and the gang set up a HQ in the forrest and began to search for her. "CJ I thought you said you could find her" Brandon said aggravated. "She isn't in my psychic range I can't sense her." "That or she is shielding her mentally so you can find her" Dylan replied. "Either way we need to hurry up and find her" Brandon said. "When is David coming back?" Dylan asked. "He went out to run around the area to see if he could find her, he's the fastest so it was safest for him to go" Brandon replied. "He should be back soonish hopefully" CJ said "Very soon" David said as he walked in "And before you ask no I didn't find anything" "Dammit where is she" Brandon said angrily. "Guys come see this" CJ said as he looked at the tv panels he had set up. "What is it" Brandon replied. "The screens are static I don't know whats going on" CJ replied. "Well fix it smartness" David said "Don't you think I'm trying to?" *Screen starts flashing random colors and emitting high pitched sounds* *All cover their ears* "Great now its making sounds" Dylan said. "Wait what was that..?" Brandon thought to himself. *Brandon slowly uncovers ears* "I knew you would be able to hear this frequency Lighting Boy don't talk just listen" *Brandon uncovers his ears completely* "I recognize this voice its the person that took Iris *Hair spikes up*". Brandon thought "Good you remember haha now listen I have your friend here alive for now and if you want to keep it that way you will come to these coordinates alone. If you even think about telling the others I will kill your friend with the quickness. If you aren't here in an hour she dies also. I'll see you then" *The noise stopped and the tv went back to normal*

"That was weird what happened" CJ said as he uncovered his ears. "Technical malfunction?" Dylan replied "Shut yo dumbass up Dylan" David replied. "Yeah he's right that wasn't just a malfunction" CJ replied. *Brandon remained quiet* "Brandon whats wrong?" CJ asked. Brandon was thinking about what was just told to him. "Brandon?" Dylan asked. Brandon thought of what he should do, it was obviously a trap but still Iris's life was on the line. "Hey Dumbass" David said as he smacked Brandon on the back of the neck. "I'm fine guys *He paused* I'm gonna go outside and look for clues you guys chill here" he said as he walked out the door. "He's acting funny" Dylan said. "Yeah to funny" David replied. *Brandon steps outside* "Don't worry Iris I'm coming for you" Brandon said as he began to walk towards the coordinates. "You're going to go go after her aren't you" A voice echoed in Brandon's head. "What the Black" Brandon said as he turned around to see CJ. "Don't worry Brandon we are speaking telepathically Mist won't find out" "How did you know? You couldn't of heard the frequency" "No I couldn't but I knew that what was going on wasn't just a tech error, and once those frequencies started happening I knew it was a message meant for you the only one who could possibly here them" "So still doesn't explain how you know the contents of the message" "I read your mind when you walked out" "Don't try and stop me CJ" "I'm not here to stop you I'm here to give you this" *Pulls out a sword in a sheath* "I made this sword especially for you" *Gives sword* "Wow thanks what do you mean this sword is especially made for me?" *Hooks sword on his back* "When the time comes you'll see, now go and save Iris" *CJ smirks* *Brandon smirks* "Alright I'm gone" *Turns around and runs towards the coordinates*

Brandon had arrived at the coordinates with a few minutes to spare. The location was a couple miles away from the HQ the others were at. "Where the hell are you! I'm here show yourself!" Brandon said angrily as he stood in the middle of the forrest waiting. *Figure walks out of the forrest* "Good you did what I said and came alone." Mist said. Mist had white hair with two black braids on the side. She had green eyes and was smoking a cigarette. Her outfit was the same as Meltdown and Violets but it was gray and black instead. She had a black necklace with white spikes on. "So your the one that took Iris from me *Electricity cracks* I'm only going to ask this one time *Hair spikes up* Where the hell *Aura turns darker* IS IRIS!" Brandon screamed. "O you look angry, well your not gonna like this answer then" Mist said with a smirk. "I killed her the same way I'm going to do to you". *Electricity cracks* "You killed her..." Brandon said with a small voice "Now I have to... *Eyes turn Black* KILL YOU" Brandon said an a malicious voice. Before Mist could reply Brandon was already behind her. "You're fast" She said in a scared voice. *Brandon punches a hole through her stomach* "AHHHH" Mist screamed. "You're *Coughs up blood* strong too" *Brandon runs lighting through his hand* "AHHHH" Mist screamed again "You're really strong" she said as she feel to the ground with a gapping hole in her stomach. *The lighting in Brandon's hand turns Black* "DIE!" Brandon said as he repeatedly stabbed Mist with the black lighting. *Hand touches Brandon on the shoulder* " Its okay you can stop now" a voice said. *Brandon turned around and the lighting in his hand went away* *His aura died down and his eyes went back to normal* "I...I...Iris you're alive" Brandon stuttered. "Yeah I was never in danger" she replied. "What do you mean you got captured by Mist she was going to kill you". "I had to say something to make you come" A voice said. *Figure walks up* "You!" Brandon said as his hair spiked back up. "Its okay" Iris said. "She is right, I am not your enemy." Mist said as she walked over to Brandon.

"How can I even begin to believe anything you say" Brandon flared up. *Mist points to Iris* "She's alive isn't she." Mist replied. "Fair enough what do you want" "To talk to you alone" she said as she looked at Iris. "Yeah I'm gone, I'll go make sure the others don't come looking for you" Iris said as she walked away. *Iris stops and walks back to Brandon* "Thanks for coming to rescue me" she said as she hugged Brandon and left. "You care for her don't you" Mist asked. "Never mind that what the hell do you want from me." "I'm here with a warning Lighting Boy" "About what" "The end of your world as you know it" "Okay you have my attention" "My name is Mist and I along with Plague, Meltdown, Violet and Midnight where sent to here to retrieve the Darkness Crystal and kill you" "I figured that much" "Or should I say that was there mission" "There mission" "My mission the one I gave myself, was to make sure He never got the Crystal and to make sure He is stopped...by you" "Bruh huh" "Lighting boy You where chosen by the Crystal to have this power and now you have to use it" "I've been using it to fight off you guys" "That is nothing compared to Him, they fought you because they were scared of him, they didn't really come at you with the malicious intent to kill" "The hell do you mean" "Just think how many times you or your Wind user friend should've died already" *Brandon stays quiet* "Plague could have easily used a stronger poison on you both, Meltdown could've melted your skin with that kiss she gave you, Midnight and Violet could have killed you and Iris way long before your friends came to help." *Brandon began to think about it all* "Okay maybe your right, but whats your point" "My point is you need to train in order to get stronger in order to beat Him" "Him Him Him Who the hell is HIM?!" "In order for you to know who he is, you must know who we are and why we ended up with him, *sits on the ground* take a seat" *Brandon sits beside her* *Mist takes out a cigarette* "Want one?" "No thank you, if my dad saw me with cigarettes he'd tornado kick the black off me" *Mist laughs* "You're pretty funny, don't ever lose that sense of humor Lighting Boy." "Thanks, now its story time" "Yes *Lights Cigarette* lets begin"


	13. Chapter 13

Part XIII

Memories In The Mist

"Lighting Boy listen carefully this is the story of why you fight" Mist said "Alright... lets hear it" he replied. "This all started back many years before you or any of your friends were born. On a planet very far away though time and space" "Time and space?" Brandon questioned. "Space has no sense of time, I may appear to look rather young but in reality im over 100 years old" "Dayum" "Indeed but traveling through out space and time I have remained young" "That's pretty cool" "Yes, but anyways lets continue the story" she replied. "So this event to you happened over eighty years ago, but for me this event was close to around five years ago. It all started back on my home planet Kantos in the Nebular sector."

"Long ago the Darkness crystal showed up on my planet. No one knew exactly what it was or where it came from, but for some reason everyone could tell it held great power. Our village elders sealed it away in a cave so it would not fall into the wrong hands." Mist said. "So the Crystal was kept on your planet for safety" Brandon replied. "Yes, no one was allowed near it for fear of not knowing what it was. That was the rule... but people broke it. "Awww shit" Brandon replied. "A group of girls broke into the cave once to see the Crystal, they all ended up touching it, but surprisingly enough nothing happened, so we thought. Years later those girls now women eventually found husbands and got pregnant with them. When those children were born that is when we discovered the true powers the Crystal held." "What happened next?" "Next is that my friends and I were born with powers from the Darkness Crystal." "Wait you said your friends... you don't mean..." "Yes... Plague... Meltdown... Violet and Midnight... we were the first people the Crystal gave powers too" "I had a feeling that I wasn't the first one to get power from the Crystal" Brandon replied. "Actually you are the first...you and your friends you each did it the right way...the Crystal gives power to those deemed worthy of the power, those with pure hearts that will not misuse the power. I don't understand why we were given these powers when we weren't even the ones to touch it" Mist replied. "Maybe it was for you to protect your world?" Brandon questioned. "We believed that at first... We spent our days training to become stronger, training to be the hero's our world needed..., but at the most crucial moment of our planets safety...*eye tears up* we failed." "Tell me... what happened to you Mist" "It was just like any normal day, I was with my friends, but then it happened" *flashback initiates*

"Hey guys" Mist said allowed to her friends. "Hello Mist" Meltdown replied "Good morning" Violet replied "Yo" Midnight said "Whats up" Plague said. "Okay guys we need to train a little today" Mist said. "Yeah we still fully haven't mastered these powers we have" Violet replied. "Y'all playing but I've already mastered my abilities" Midnight said with a smirk. "Okay Hot stuff" Meltdown said with a smirk. "Seriously guys the Darkness Crystal only grants power to certain people, we must have them for a certain reason, so we need to learn how to use them." Plague said. "Come on then lets go train!" Plague said. Before they could begin they saw a giant ship fly over them towards their village. "Guys what the hell is that?!" Plague exclaimed. "I don't know but don't jump to any conclusions we don't know what it is" Mist replied. "Yeah for real it could be a friend :D" Violet said happily. *Ship shoots laser at the village* "OR THE FUCK ITS NOT" Midnight exclaimed. "Come on guys lets go!" Mist screamed. "This was the worst decision of my life, because of it... our whole world changed forever" Mist said to Brandon.

*Arrives in village* "Guys spread out and help any won that needs it, Meltdown take out that ship!" Mist exclaimed. "On it!" she replied. "Lava Bomb!" she screamed as she launched her attack towards the ship. As the fire ball flew towards the ship it stopped in mid air and fell back to the ground. "What the hell?!" Meltdown said as she walked over to where her attack landed. "How is this possible" she said in a scared tone. Her attack was frozen solid. "How could anything freeze my flames" she thought to herself. "Hell Freeze!" A voice screamed. Before she could move Meltdown was frozen solid. "Huh another frozen wannabe hero for my collection" the person said. "Mist Field" Mist screamed as she covered the area in mist. "Ooo more for my collection" the person said. "Shadow Strike!" Midnight exclaimed as he dashed towards the person to attack. "You need to chill" the person said as they caught Midnight by the neck and froze him solid. "That makes two" the person said. "Shit who are you!" Mist screamed. "WE GOT UM" Plague and Violet said as they jumped in the air above the mist. *Violet transforms into Plague* "DOUBLE INFECTOFOG!" they screamed as the both shot a poisonous fog out of their mouths towards the mist. "OOOO *Crosses arms over chest* my collection is going to grow today" The figure said as they uncrossed their arms. "FREEZE FIELD" the figure said as they released an icy aura that froze the poisonous fog rendering it useless. "WHAT THE HELL" Plague and Violet exclaimed as they began to freeze along with their attack. "Awww looks like your the only one left hahaha" the figure laughed. *Mist charges up her aura* "Thats fine with me, lets go whoever the hell you are!" Mist exclaimed. The mist started to disperse and the person was able to be seen. It was a teenage girl wearing dark clothing, but her most distinctive characteristics were her blue eyes and hair, and her evil grin. "My name is Iris *she grinned* and I've come to claim this planet in the name of my father Thanatos"


	14. Chapter 14

Part XIV

Deception

"Wait did you say Iris!?" Brandon exclaimed. "Yes, I did" Mist replied. "But Iris told me that she was the daughter of..." "And she honestly believes that" Mist said cutting Brandon off. "What do you mean...?" "Let me finish my story and you shall know" "Okay, go on continue." "Before I say this next part...Lighting Boy you must never repeat any of this to anyone" "Okay, I'll keep quite" "Alright now lets pick off where I stopped" *Flashback resumes*

"Thanatos who the hell is that!" Mist replied to Iris. "Don't worry about him, its not like you will ever live to fear him" Iris said with an evil smirk. "She took out Meltdown, Midnight, Plague and Violet each with one strike... I have to be careful I'm the last hope" Mist thought to herself. "Lets go!" Iris exclaimed as she dashed towards Mist. *Iris forms an ice sword* "Imm'a slice you up! Ice Blade" *Swings blade*. As Iris swung the blade it fazed right through Mist. "What the hell?!" Iris said as she fell to the ground missing her attack. "You can't slice me if I turn my body to mist" "O that may be true but I can still freeze your ass!" she said as she turned around and froze Mist solid. "Ha and that makes a perfect five for my collection!" "Bitch you can't count" a voice said from behind Iris. "How the hel.." Iris said as she was interrupted by a punch from Mist. "AHHHH" Iris screamed as she flew back. "How did you get out of my ice?!" *Iris looks at the ice where she froze Mist*. "It was easy seeing how I was never in it" Mist said with a smirk. *Mist clone in the ice dissolves* "Ahh I see you cloned yourself using your mist.. haha thats pretty clever" Iris said as she got up. "Yeah there is a reason I'm the strongest out of my team" "This should be interesting then"

"Iris and I fought a very strenuous battle, that showed no sign of ending anytime soon" Mist said. "So what happened obliviously you both lived through the fight" "Well that Iris didn't live through the fight" "What do you mean..." "The Iris you know and the Iris I know are two different Iris's" "I don't understand... what do you mean" "Well after that fight something happened" *Flashback resumes*

"This isn't getting anywhere I can't find an opening" Mist thought to herself. "Shit she is actually pushing me to my limits I didn't expect someone as strong as her on this planet" Iris thought to herself. *Both girls had one knee on the ground*. "I have one last trick up my sleeve that might give me a chance" Mist thought to herself. *Mist stands up* "Its time to end this *Charges aura* Phantom Mist!" *Dark mist started to form around the battlefield* "What the hell is this?!" *Iris began to shoot ice shards all around the mist* "I can't see shit!" "I got you trapped in my Phantom Mist, you won't be able to escape" Mist exclaimed. "I *cough* can't breathe *cough* what is this *falls to one knee*" said Iris. "I can't keep this up much longer I'm running out of energy *cough*" Mist said as she fell to one knee. "I will *Cough* Kill You" Iris said as she fell to the ground fainting. "Hahaha I *cough* would like to see you try..." Mist said as she fell to the ground.

"Mist! Mist! Wake up!" Meltdown said as she shook her awake. "Meltdown you're okay?" Mist said as she sat up. "Yeah when ever you beat that bitch her ice melted and we got free" Midnight said. "She is still on the ground over there... is she alive?" Mist asked. "Yeah she is still breathing but she hasn't moved" Violet said. "I say we finish her off now" Plague said "Wait she's moving!" Mist said as she watched Iris sit up. *Iris sits up and stares at Mist and friends* "Who are you guys? *Looks around* Where am I?" Iris asked in an innocent tone. "Is she fucking with us!?" Midnight exclaimed "I'll kill that Bitch!" He screamed as a ran towards her. *Iris balled up and started crying and screaming* "MIDNIGHT STOP!" Mist screamed. "WHY!" Midnight screamed. "Get back over here" Mist told him. *Midnight walks over* "Why is she not attacking, why is she over there crying?" Violet asked. "SHES FUCKING WITH US!" Midnight screamed. "Mist what do you think?" Meltdown asked. "I think my attack wiped her mind, she doesn't look like she remembers anything" Mist replied. *Iris still crying in the distance* "I'm gonna go talk to her" Mist said as she walked over.

"Hi" Mist said as she approached Iris. "Please don't hurt me" Iris said as she cried. *Mist hugs her* "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you, I just need to as you something" Mist said as she wiped the tears off of Iris's face. "Okay" Iris said with a smile. "Do you know your name?" "No...I'm sorry" "It's okay...Your name is Iris" "Iris?" "Yes its Iris" "Who are you?" "My name is Mist, do you know where you are?" "No, why is that town destroyed?" "Bad people are attacking us its not safe here so we are gonna bring you someplace safe okay." "Okay!" *Mist picks Iris up* "Okay follow me everyone" Mist said as she led the way. "Mist are you sure we can trust her?" Meltdown said "Yeah I looked into her eyes... she isn't the same Iris that attacked us we can trust her" "Okay whatever you say" Meltdown replied. "Where are we going?" Plague asked. "To the Darkness Crystal we have to make sure it stays protected" Mist said

*Arrives at the cave where the Crystal is sealed* "Alright everyone inside" Mist said. "What are we doing" Midnight said. "We are sending the Crystal off world its too dangerous to have it here I fear the enemies might be to strong for us to handle" She replied. "How do you plan on doing that?" Violet asked. "Their is a teleportation device in here we can use to send it off across the galaxy" *Rumbling outside the cafe* "Shit we don't have much time hurry!" Mist said as she prepared the teleporter. "I'm sending this as far away as I can, Iris come over here!" Mist screamed. "What is it?" Iris replied. "Iris I'm going to teleport you off this planet along with the Crystal you must keep it safe!" "But But" "No Buts get inside the teleporter!" "Okay Mist" Iris said as stepped inside the chamber holding the Crystal. *Rumbling intensifies* "GO" Mist said as she turned on the device sending Iris and the Crystal across the galaxy.

"Now we have to defend our home as best as we can" Meltdown screamed. *Boom, the cave exploded* "Shit whats going on!" Violet screamed. A shadowy figure walked inside the destroyed cave. "Who are you...?" Mist asked in a scared tone. "I'm Thanatos and this world is mine" Thanatos said in an evil voice. "YOU AIN'T TAKING SHIT!" Midnight screamed as he ran towards Thanatos. *Thanatos raises his hand* "Bye" He said as he a wave of energy was emitted from his hand sending Midnight and friends flying. "We can't fight this guy he is too strong..." Meltdown said shaking. "He is going to kill us all" Plague said in a scared tone. *Mist stood up* "'What do you wanna die first?" Thanatos asked with a smirk. "The Darkness Crystal... thats what you want right... If you let this planet live we will take you to it..." She said shaking. "Ooo trying to deal I like that... Lets make a deal then" He replied in an evil way. "You five will be my faithful servants and do as I command, and I'll allow this planet to live" "Fine we will do as you say..." Mist said. *Thanatos grins* "Good now come along you five... There is work to do"


	15. Chapter 15

Part IV

TeamBlack and Dem

"So thats how everything happened then" Brandon asked Mist. "Yes after that Thanatos made us conquer planets with him ,killing millions of innocent people *Sheds a tear* all those innocent people all because we couldn't stop him" Mist said as she began to cry. "Hey...don't cry *walks over to Mist* you did what you did in order to one day stop him *puts hand on her shoulder* leave it to us now, we will stop Thanatos" Brandon said in a determined way. *Mist wipes her tear away* "You I only just met you and yet you ask me to trust the fate of the universe with you, but for some reason...I feel I can" she said with a smile. "Yeah just leave it to us" Brandon said confidently. "YEAH WE GOT THIS" David said loudly. "WHAT THE FU..!" Brandon said before Mist laughing cut him off. "How long have y'all been here?" Brandon asked David who was standing with the rest of the team. "We just got here, so whats up" David replied. "Nothing, all you need to know is Mist is on our side" Brandon replied. "Yeah I gathered that much" David replied. "So are you not gonna tell them about Iris" CJ said to Brandon telepathically. "How do you know about that" Brandon responded in his mind. "I read her mind to make sure she didn't do anything to you don't worry I won't tell them anything" CJ replied. "Alright good" Brandon said back.

"So whats the next move for us" Dylan asked. "Well the first thing we should do is take care of the guy that thought he could sneak up on us" CJ said as he turned around looking towards the forrest. "Yeah for real show yourself" Brandon exclaimed. *Everyone turns back towards the forrest* "Come on out, all this flashbackin has got me itchin to kick an ass" David said. *Brandon starts to reach for his sword* A shadowy figure was seen in the forrest. "Everyone brace up" *Everyone begins to emit their aura* "Who the hell are you?!" Dylan exclaimed as he began to cover his fists in stone. *The figure stopped walking* "Why did it stop moving?" Iris asked confused. "Because its not real! Its some kind of distraction!" CJ exclaimed. "Which means he has to be behin..." Brandon started to scream before a piercing sound was heard from behind him. *Brandon turned around just in time to see a hand pierced through Mist's stomach* "MIST!" Brandon exclaimed as everyone else turned around to see what happened.

*Mist begins to bleed from the mouth* "I thought you were dead" Mist struggled to say. "You of all people should know I wouldn't be killed so easily" the figure said as it removed its hand out of Mist. *Mist falls* "Shit I thought I killed him" Dylan said as he gritted his teeth. "Well guess yo ass thought wrong" David said. "We gotta take him down now I can sense how dangerous he is" CJ said. "Even Brandon couldn't take him alone" Iris said *Brandon starts to walk towards the figure with his head down* "She was your teammate...*electricity cracks* your comrade*electricity cracking intensifies* ... your friend*stops moving*...and you still did that to her...*looks up* Midnight *draws sword* I will end you here and now. "Hahaha this must be a joke I've already kicked your ass if anything I wanna kick the rock guys ass, you can die next lighting boy" Midnight said with a laugh. "I mean Brandon he is right he did beat you like a slave" David said. "And this bitch ain't my friend, she's just a traitor who thought she could actually stand up against Lord Thanatos *kicks Mists body towards Brandons feet* she's been dead to me for as long as my planets been" Midnight said with a malicious grin. *Brandon picks up Mist and walks back to the group* "Iris start healing her, Dylan help Iris by putting pressure on Mist's wound, I can still sense her heartbeat, CJ read her mind and see if there is anything else she needs to tell us and Dav..." "HOW DARE YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME YOU LITTLE SHIT" Midnight said as he appeared behind Brandon ready to strike. *David tornado kicks Midnight* "Yeah I know" David replied. *Brandon turns his head towards Midnight* "We gotta kick this guys ass" David said with a smirk.

"You two really think you can fight me?!" Midnight said as he ran back towards them. "Who said anything about fighting *Electricity cracks* we're gonna kill you" Brandon exclaimed. "Lets finish this guy off quick so we can go to DQ, they have that special going on" David said as he prepared himself. "Lighting Wave!" Brandon screamed as he attacked Midnight knocking him about 5 feet in the air. "I smell a two piece c-c-c-c-combo!" David said as he jumped up into the air after Midnight. *David grabs Midnight from behind* "Tornado Drop" David said as he began to spin violently towards the ground slamming Midnight head first. *David cuts a flip back over besides Brandon* "And we didn't even have to give him a biscuit" Brandon said with a smirk. "They work so well together and that attack was so well coordinated, yet they hardly said anything to each other, these guys my actually be the ones who will stop Him" Mist thought to herself. *Smoke clears* "That might've worked on someone weak but you aren't fighting a weakling" Midnight said as he stood back up. *Midnight pops his neck back into place* "Shit we might have to actually start trying" Brandon said to David. "Brandon David can y'all hear me" CJ said telepathically. "What" Brandon replied. "Mist told me that in you can't beat him like a normal person, breaking his neck and stabbing and stuff won't work on him. You have to destroy his entire body in one blow or he will just get back up." CJ replied. "Easy all Brandon has to do is that little shock thing he did to Plague, and then DQ" David replied back. "Naw that won't work... he knows I did that to beat Plague so he'll be expecting that...but don't worry I have a plan, CJ link us up so we can all talk telepathically" Brandon said with a smirk.

"Alright we are all here go ahead Brandon" CJ said in his mind. "Alright heres the plan" Brandon thought aloud. "ARE YOU GONNA STAND THERE AND IGNORE ME!" Midnight screamed as he began to power up. "Alright guys you know the plan go!" Brandon said. *Dylan and CJ jump in front of David and Brandon* "Alright Lets go Dylan" CJ said "Yeah lets *Covers body in rocks* Rock It" Dylan said as he ran towards Midnight. "Stupid puns ain't gonna get you anywhere loser" Midnight said as he started to fight with Dylan. "I got ya back Dylan" CJ said as he jumped into the fight too. "Thats it guys just hold him off" Brandon thought to himself. *David looks at Brandon* "Brandon nods* "Lets go" Brandon said. *David and Brandon jump up into the sky* "Rock Hammer!" Dylan said as he punched Midnight launching him towards CJ. "Psycho Palm!" CJ said as he struck Midnight in his back sending him flying off. "HAHAHA that actually tickled a bit my turn now Shadow Strike" Midnight said as he darted towards CJ. "Shit!" CJ exclaimed. "Rock Wall" Dylan said as he erected a wall to protect CJ from the attack. "You guys might be able to keep alive but you won't be able to kill me" Midnight said as he threw a shadow ball at Dylan. "O shit!" Dylan said as he got hit by the shadow. "Good thing we aren't the ones trying to kill you" Dylan said with a smirk. *Lighting cracks in the sky as it begins to rain* "NOW CJ" "Psycho Bind!" CJ exclaimed as he psychically bond Midnight. "Shit I can't move" Midnight struggled to say.

"Now heres the fun part, GET HIM GUYS!" Dylan screamed as he looked towards the sky. *Rain picks up* *Light emits from the sky* "What the hell is this bright light its nighttime" Midnight said. "David just like we plan lets go" Brandon said to David. "Got It lets bust this combo" David said. *David Grabs Brandon from behind the same as he did with Midnight and starts fall* "Lets go David, put a spin on it!" Brandon exclaimed. *David begins to violently spin* "Ight Brandon yo turn! Turn It Up!" David exclaimed. *Brandon emits electricity from his body* "FASTER DAVID!" *They begin to rotate faster* *Midnight looks up* "What the HELL!" Midnight exclaimed. "Wind + Lighting what can we call that" David asked. "I say we call it the" Brandon pauses "Tempest Buster!" They both exclaimed as they slammed straight into Midnight. "AHHHHHHHHHHH" Midnight screamed as his body was obliterated by Brandon and Davids combined attack. "They did it!" Iris said. *Mist sheds a tear* "They really did it, they really can do it, I believe in them" Mist thought to her self.

*Brandon and friends go back towards Iris and Mist* "Iris how is she!" Brandon said as he ran up. *Iris shakes her head and sheds a tear* "Whaa no no" Brandon began to say. "Ligh... Lightin...Lighting Boy" Mist struggled to say. *Brandon got to his knees and picked up Mist in order to listen to her* "I believe in you... go change the world I couldn't save... you have the power..." "No Mist... we have the power... we will change the world...count on us..." Brandon replied. "Lighting...Boy...I've put the fate of the world in your hands...but I still don't know your name..." Mist said with a soft smile. *Brandon sheds a tear and smiles softly* "Its Brandon...Brandon Jackson" He said softly. *Mist begins to cry* "Bran... don... Jack...son... thats a nice name ...I'll remember that... when I see you again" *Mist closes her eyes and dies peacefully* "Brandon" David said as he put his hand on Brandon's shoulder "We're missing the special at DQ". "We need to bury her, she deserves more, but its all we can do for her right now" Brandon said "Then we can go to DQ" David replied. "I got you man" Dylan said as he made a hole in the ground. *Brandon places Mist in the hole and buries her* "So now what" CJ asked. "We must continue to train... Stronger enemies will come after us... so we'll have to become stronger but we can't let the world know who we are so we are gonna have to act in secret, CJ you can make us some cool tech I'm sure" Brandon said. "Yeah I got some new tech already in mind" CJ replied. "Iris you can teach us more about our powers right" Brandon asked. "Yeah I gotcha" She replied as she hugged him. "Dylan you can help build us a new safe house, maybe an underground one haha" Brandon asked. "Yeah I might be able to do something" Dylan chuckled. "David you can..." *slurp* "David where did you get the smoot..." "Ran to DQ you was takin to long, but yeah I gotcha" David replied as he drank his smoothie. "Alright guys its time for us to save the world!" Brandon said as he raised his fist to the air.

Somewhere far away in at a government establishment Brandon and the rest of the Team and shown on about a dozen monitors. "Is that them?" a voice said. "Yes General, they call themselves TeamBlack, and we've been keeping an eye on them ever since are satellites detected that crystal landed in the forrest. Those two *Points to Brandon and David* found it first, they then met this girl *points to Iris* and then they brought in *Points to CJ and Dylan* those two kids. They seem to be building a team, as of now they have used there powers to kill these five *Points to Mist and friends*. They have only used their powers for good so far." Another voice replied. "Still I wanna keep closer tabs on these kids, they could turn out to be dangerous to us, I also want to secure that crystal from them we might be able to use it for ourselves." the General replied. "Shall we initiate the project then sir?" the voice replied. "Yes...begin plans for project Syndicate" The General said with a malicious grin.


End file.
